Team Profile Sample
NOTE: Though the revisions of the profile template have been concluded, it is still better to avoid making new profiles until the rest have been adjusted to the new format. FOLLOW UP: For those who makes their own profiles but have not completed them yet for any sort of reason, please run it by me (CNBA3) or any other admins why it is not finished and we will help out in finishing them, but we can't do everything alone without your help, not all of us are well verse in certain franchises, so we need your help in editing, adding and revising Enter brief intro here, with the name of the team and verse in bold. Any non-canon info can be added to a blog and linked in the comments. Copyrighted (As in movies or games) non-canon works can be added to separate pages, but not intermixed. Summary Enter in brief summary of Team here, it's history, society, organization structure, mission, purpose, and what they did in the story. Team structure/Weaponry Note: Usually, you would write the Team structure first, as it is the more important of the two. Weaponry can be thought of as the "inner workings" behind the team structure. |-|Team structure= Leader(S) *List the leader(S) of the Team here. **If a certain leader is part of a set of leaders (I.e. A member of the council of 13), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each leader uses. Second-in-command *Write the second in command here **If a certain second-in-command is part of a set of second-in-commands (I.e. A member of the council of 13), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each second-in-command uses. Other Members *List the other members of the team here. **If a certain member has a certain title or role for the group, be sure to label it. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each member uses. Part-Time individuals *List notable individuals who becomes part of the team from time to time but not permanent. **So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each notable individual uses. |-|Weaponry= Note: With different universes, the list might vary. Greater symbols of leadership *Greater symbols of leadership are artifacts used to donate the leader of the group. The value of this might be symbolic, or have true power (Like the One Ring or Frostmourne). If there is a collection of artifacts that would grant full control over a group, while lesser ones give respect but not full control, list the group here, and the lesser artifacts below. **If individually they have no power, only together they are strong, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the leader who uses it/them. Lesser symbols of leadership *Lesser symbols of leadership donate power within the group, but not full control (I.e. The Nazgûl's Rings of Power). **If a certain symbol is part of a set of symbols, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the whoever uses it/them. Artifacts *Artifacts or objects that posses great amounts of power, however either do not give any authority within a group, or not sufficient as to qualify for symbols of leadership, lesser or otherwise. **If a certain artifact is part of a set of artifact, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the whoever uses it/them. Mounts *Mounts are, simply put, creatures that units are mounted on. Like horses. For mounted troops the name of the mount is listed. **If a certain mount is part of a set of mounts, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the whoever uses it/them. Banners *While technically not weapons, banners fall under the category of objects used for either their own individual group or military engagements. Though the category is named banners, standards, trumpets, etc, are all allowed. Territories Should be noted that this is much like any regular Army/Organization/Nation/Government Profile, however some teams/groups may not be based there as they move around most of the time, so write down where they were first created. Purpose/Objectives This section is to define what the Team's purposes is, what their formation is for, how it effected the world overall, it's effects on their allies, themselves, enemies and/or bystanders/neutral. This section can even have the list of any known (cannon) missions/journeys/quests/jobs they were involved in to show as accomplishments. Power source Explain what aspects of powers that they use for their group. Magic? Science? Psychic? Nature? Bio-Engineering? Divinity? Usually in that order. After that, list the powers derived from each power source (See: Generic powers), which can be defined by what each member of the team itself utilizes for themselves individually which are exclusive to it. Ex: Magic: Power/Technology (Reason), power/technology (etc. Power stats Enter in the team's powers per individuals, weapons and strengths that display their might, and cunning. like what is the TNT equivalence to their strongest power/weapon, strongest defense, fastest means of travel or maneuverability, area of influence for powers, or other powers and abilities, and individual skills and strategies and tactics. See [[Power Tiering|this], or go to VSBattle wiki or OBD wiki. Ex: DC: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Durability: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Speed: Supersonic: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Subsonic: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Note: In most cases durability and DC is the same. Skill Enter the Team's training, skills, personal traits the defines the group's combat effectiveness in battles. describe their strategies and tactics/strategies that allows them to overcome their foes. the items and weapons they professionalize with. Strengths/Pros Describe the team's strong points, is it numbers, training, powers, weapons, the leaders? what is the leader's best qualities, effectiveness that complete their objectives. Weaknesses/Flaws Describe the team's flaws or weak points, what do they lack, what is the leader's short comings, something that makes them make mistakes. If defeated in lore, explain what caused their defeat. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Put detailed pictures here that show case some of the team's battles or overall group. Usually four. Ex: Demon_Clan.png|The Ten Commandments (Nanatsu no Taizai) Spriggan_12.png|The Spriggan 12 (Fairy Tail) Fellowship.jpg|The SFellowship of the Ring (Lord of the Rings) *'NOTE: That many current profiles can be subject to change or correction from either by miswording of certain lore, lack of info, or incorrect lore written, which is important for members who are well versed in the lore of a profile to assist in the change if need be.' Category:Profile Category:Information Category:Team